How to Make a Dragon Jealous
by Kagehime3
Summary: Rouge and Sting decide to pay Magnolia a visit to pick a fight with Fairy Tail's dragon slayers. What will Gajeel do when Rouge seems to show an interest in a certain blue haired bookworm? No lemon, implied. GaLe, NaLu, MiraxLaxus if you squint.


**Sooooo... this is my first fanfic published on here, so please be nice and review and tell me what you think! BTW, this takes place after the 7 yr time skip and the guild tournament (but since I don't know the results of the games, I'm not going to mention any).**

**Summary: What could come from a surprise visit from Sabertooth's dragon slaying duo, Sting and Rouge, especially when one of them seems to take an interest in a certain blue haired bookworm? Gajeel doesn't seem to like the extra attention and is finally pushed to do something or risk losing Levy.**

**This implies adult situations, so anyone under 16 beware, also Gajeel's got a potty mouth.**

**Sorry of any OOCness on Sting or Rouge's parts, but I haven't seen enough of them to get a good grasp of their personalities, so I did my best!  
><strong>

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story, all credit for them goes to the great Hiro Mashima. Only the plot of this story is mine.**

* * *

><p>It was on a beautiful summer afternoon that Levy McGarden, Fairy Tail's resident blue haired bookworm, found herself walking through the streets of a peaceful Magnolia. For once she was without her ever present teammates, Jet and Droy, though she was pleased to have the company of the black Exceed, Pantherlily. Ever since Tenrou Island and the Guild Tournament, the flying cat could be found with the solid script mage whenever his partner, the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox, wasn't around.<p>

"So, Lily?" The young woman began as she skipped through the town with a bright smile on her face. "What made you want to hang out with me today? I'm surprised that you're not with Gajeel back at the guild."

"Hmph," Lily grunted before answering. "That idiot and I got into a bit of a fight yesterday, and he's taking it kind of hard."

"Hmmm, but you guys always fight," she pointed out while stopping to peer into the window of a clothing store.

"Maybe 'fight' was the wrong choice of word. We had an argument, I guess would be more appropriate, and it was one he couldn't solve with his fists."

"Oh, that makes more sense. So what was it you argued about?" Levy asked while turning her gaze down to the black cat.

"…"

"…"

"I am not at liberty to disclose that information to you at this time," Lily formally responded after staring blankly at the girl for a few moments.

"Really now?" Levy laughed lightly at his response, so fitting of a soldier like him, before turning back to her walk.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Levy found the two approaching a familiar apartment, with the place's blonde resident standing outside with three men.

"Hey, there's Lu-chan and Natsu!" She exclaimed while walking closer to the group with the two very familiar mages.

"And they're not alone," Lily grumbled as the other two figures became recognizable to the duo, their presence surprising them completely.

Standing outside Lucy Heartfilia's apartment building were Sabertooth's dragon slaying duo, Sting and Rouge, apparently deciding to visit Fairy Tail's town to pick a fight with the rival dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel. As they got closer, Levy could see that Lucy was standing beside Sting with a very exasperated expression on her face as he kept an arm slung around her shoulders. The blonde woman obviously did not want to be standing next to, much less touching, the third generation dragon slayer; and apparently her pink haired teammate didn't much care for it either, as he and Sting shouted back and forth at each other.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked once they reached the group, drawing the other woman's attention.

"Levy-chan!" She whimpered in response, exaggerated tears streaming down her face as she found herself literally in the middle of a fight between dragon slayers. When the spirit mage tried to escape to the safety of her other friend, she found herself wrapped up in the blonde dragon's arms as he held her to his toned chest.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going, cutie?" Sting scolded her while leaning his face down to her ear and nipping the appendage in reprimand, drawing more whimpers from the trapped girl.

"OI! Bastard! Let Lucy go!" Natsu screamed at the man, his entire body engulfed in flames as he held himself back from attacking his newest rival, seeing that Lucy would get hurt if he did.

"Make me!"

"Let her go and I will!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Damn it! You know I can't fight you with her there, so why the hell don't you just let her go!" Natsu continued to holler.

"But I don't want to let her go," Sting calmly explained before wrapping his arms around the woman even more, rubbing his nose against her cheek as he stared back at his rival with a smug expression. "She's just so gorgeous I want her all to myself. You don't deserve her you pathetic excuse for a dragon slayer."

"GYAHHHH! Stop doing that!" The salamander continued to yell.

"Just punch him Natsu! I don't care if I get hurt; just get me the hell away from him!" Lucy pled with her teammate.

With the blonde's permission to strike her captor, the fire mage launched himself at the other man, aiming a flame coated fist at the man's face. Unfortunately, before the hit could land, Sting jumped away, taking Lucy with him while continuing to taunt the other slayer.

"Come on Natsu! If you want her so badly, you gotta do better than that to take her away from me!"

Levy continued to watch her guild mate chase after his rival to reclaim his partner before noticing a presence beside her. She turned wide eyes to see the other third generation dragon slayer standing next to her, staring at her and the black Exceed in her arms with a quizzical look.

"You're Gajeel's Exceed partner, correct?" The black haired man asked the cat, only gaining a growl and deadly glare from the magical creature before turning his red eyes up to the girl's face. "And you are the woman I saw Gajeel with at the tournament, yes?"

"Ummmm… Yes?" The woman answered, remembering a brief run in during the guild games a few months prior, but unsure if Rouge was going to pose a threat to her because of her friendship with his rival/ former role model.

"Hmmm," Rouge hummed thoughtfully before turning back to watch his teammate's fight, "Where is Gajeel right now?"

Levy just glanced at the man from the corner of an eye, before looking back at the other two dragons that had turned to playing a game of tug-o-war with Lucy as the rope.

"I'm not sure," Levy finally answered, only half lying since she had last seen the iron slayer at the guild, but she reasoned that he may very well have left by then.

She watched in her peripheral vision as the man once again turned his head to assess her, his eyes sweeping over her form, ignoring the growling panther in her arms.

"What are you to Gajeel?" He suddenly asked, stunning the girl as she turned wide eyes to him again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Rouge began with a sigh, "what is your relationship to him, woman?"

"Ummm, I'm just a friend," she quietly answered, willing away the blush that stained her cheeks while Lily snorted in amusement, something Levy noted she'd have to ask about later.

The other dragon slayer nodded in understanding before slinging an arm around the girl, who stiffened up immediately and tried to pull herself away from one of the guild's biggest rivals.

"Since you are just a friend to him, maybe you'd like to have dinner with me sometime?"

Levy was honestly stunned that the man next to her had just asked her out, they had never really spoken before, the first time she had met him was at the magic games and he was too busy trying to pick a fight with Gajeel to talk to her. She had absolutely no idea what had brought this on, and was too in shock to actually answer the man. Luckily she didn't have to as a gloved hand gripped the arm that was slung around her shoulder and forcibly removed the appendage from her person.

"What the fuck do you think yer doin' touchin' her?" A very irate Gajeel Redfox growled at his rival, having just snuck up on the group.

Rouge only gave him a satisfied smirk before answering him.

"I was just asking a cute, young woman to dinner, I didn't think you'd have a problem with that, Gajeel."

"Like hell I wouldn't have a problem with it," the iron mage growled again. "That's my Shrimp you're hittin' on, don't think I'd ever let a shithead like you near her."

Rouge only chuckled and glanced at the blushing girl again before turning to glare at the larger black haired man who had put himself directly between the two.

"Well, I do believe it's up to her, anyway. She said you were just a friend, so I assumed it would be fine to ask her out. Unless she lied to me, then you might have more of a problem with her, then me."

"She _can't_ lie, asshole," Gajeel answered, growing even more irritated as he realized the guy was using her to get to him. "I won't let a friend like her be subjected to a night with a bastard like you."

Red eyes clashed with red eyes, and before Levy really knew what was happening the two were trading blows with their respective dragon slaying magic. The bluenette quickly backed away to stand next to Lucy who had somehow gotten free of her own dragon rivals to stand with the forgotten blue Exceed, Happy. The girls just looked at each other as the four men brawled, both having realized that they were merely catalysts for the Sabertooth duo to rile up their Fairy Tail counterparts.

"Levy, shall we go inside and have some tea while these idiots try to kill each other?" Lucy asked her friend with a drawn out sigh.

"I think that'd be nice," the script mage answered, having grown irritated with the men who were fighting over them but didn't seem to know it. "Men are so stupid, sometimes."

Lucy just snorted in agreement as the two women and two cats turned into the apartment building.

"Do you have any fish, Lucy?" Happy asked the blonde woman.

"Of course, Happy," she answered with another sigh as the door shut and they escaped the madness on the street.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Levy spent the next hour drinking tea and reading quietly at the coffee table while trying to ignore the sounds of the battle going on outside the small apartment. When it suddenly became very quiet, the two women, as well as the dragon slayers' cats, turned their attention to the window above the bed. After a few minutes the two dragon slayers came into view as they tried to fight over who would enter the window first, only to try and go through at the same time and end up collapsed in a pile of limbs on the bed.<p>

The two women went back to their reading, ignoring the rather bruised and beaten men as they tried to detangle themselves so they could sit cross legged on the bed facing the girls.

"Are you two done being macho idiots now?" Lucy asked absentmindedly while flipping a page of her book, only bothering to glance at her pink haired teammate through the corner of one eye.

"KyaHaHa! Yeah, and we so kicked their asses!" Natsu grinned, not picking up on the fact that the women seemed irritated with them. "Sting will definitely think twice before going near you again, Luce."

The blonde only sighed; her blue haired friend didn't even move to acknowledge her own supposed 'rescuer' who sat glaring at her from the bed.

Before anyone could say anymore, Natsu surprised everyone by launching himself at his teammate and hugging her while rubbing his face against her own.

"NATSU! What the hell are you doing?" Lucy hollered while trying to pry the dragon slayer off of her.

"I can't stand it! You smell like that stupid bastard, Luce!"

"Of course I smell like him, you idiot, he was rubbing himself all over me just like you're doing now!"

"Go take a bath, Luce!" Natsu commanded the girl who stared wide eyed at her teammate's sudden obsession with her scent.

"I'll take one later, Natsu."

"No, take one now!" He said while standing to literally drag the woman towards her bathroom, intent on removing the rival male's scent from her.

"What the hell! Stop it Natsu! Let me go!" She hollered while struggling to free herself from her best friend's grip. "I'll take a bath when Levy leaves, okay! Trust me, I don't want to have any trace of that man's scent on me, just thinking about it makes me sick."

As the two continued to wrestle outside the bathroom door, Lucy managing to pull her teammate to the ground in her struggle, the bluenette moved to slam her book shut and get up.

"I'll just head back to the guild then, Lu-chan," she said while turning towards the door, still not looking at the extremely irritated dragon still sitting on the bed.

At the sound of her voice Lucy and Natsu stopped struggling, the blonde having somehow wrapped her legs around the man's waist from behind and putting him in a submission hold she learned from her Edolas counterpart.

"Alright, Levy-chan, I'll see you later, then."

As the small mage moved towards the door, the other pair in the room watched as Gajeel quickly stood and grabbed the woman by the wrist.

"Oi, Shrimp! What the hell's your problem?" He asked, not liking that she seemed mad at him, again, and not caring if they argued in front of the others.

"What's my problem, Gajeel?" She started quietly before ripping her hand from his grip and turning to glare at the large man. "WHAT THE HELL'S MY PROBLEM? I'll tell you what my problem is Gajeel Redfox! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I wanted to have dinner with Rouge!"

At her angry response, the iron dragon stared wide eyed at her, shocked that she would actually say something like that to him. That was one of his biggest rivals she was talking about, a rival he had just saved her from having to deal with. He was at that moment far too surprised to react immediately, but didn't have to as his dragon guild mate yelled out for him.

"What the hell, Levy? You can't be ser- umph.." Natsu began before being cut off by one of Lucy's hands clamping over his mouth. As the pink haired mage turned annoyed eyes to the girl still pinning him to the ground, he was surprised when she only shook her head before putting a finger to her lips, signaling him to stay out of it.

Seeing that Gajeel was still too shocked to say anything, Levy decided to continue with her tirade after turning away from the man so she could smirk at his black Exceed partner, who nodded back to her. She had to keep up an angry front if their plan was going to work, she couldn't believe what the panther had told her earlier, but if it was true, then this was surely going to make things interesting.

"I'm an 18 year old, _single,_ woman, Gajeel. I have needs and wants that, to be honest, haven't been satisfied for far too long." She continued with a cold tone, willing away the blush that was forming as she followed her script, despite the extremely personal nature of it. "It seems that lately any man who even tries to ask me out goes running in the other direction the moment you come near me. And finally, a rather attractive and charming man, who isn't afraid of you, was willing to ask me out, and you just had to ruin it!"

"Cut the bullshit, Levy!" Gajeel finally shouted as the shock wore off, though he was still having a hard time processing everything she had just said to him. "Ignoring the fact that he's from a rival guild, what the hell could you possibly see in him anyway? He's a fucking arrogant bastard who's only using you to get to me!"

"That may be the case, but he still asked me out. And if you hadn't of given him the reaction he wanted, I would have still gotten a date with him, even if it was just to try and piss you off more." Levy admitted, before turning to glare at the man again. "And I honestly don't know why it should bother you so much. I can go out with whoever I want to, I don't need you coming and making the decision for me! So just do me a favor, Gajeel, and stay the hell away from me!"

After her angry outburst, she stormed out the door, stopping for a moment as she remembered one of Gajeel's questions.

"Oh, and I'm surrounded by arrogant men, so it's hard not to be attracted to them. As for Rouge… I like the color of his eyes."

With that she slammed the door shut on the shocked, hurt, and very confused iron dragon left standing in the middle of Lucy's apartment with his Exceed partner staring up at him with a smug expression on his face.

"So… do you get it now, or do I need to tell you 'I told you so?'" Lily asked the man who merely grit his teeth in irritation but otherwise didn't respond or move from his position.

"What's he talking about?" Natsu asked the woman behind him who had loosened her hold on him as they watched the other pair argue.

"Apparently Lily and Gajeel had an argument about Levy last night," she informed him. "While you two were busy beating the crap out of those guys, he told us that that idiot over there is in denial of his feelings for Levy. Lily tried to get him to admit that he's attracted to her, at the very least, but he's stubbornly refusing to admit he likes her as anything more than a friend."

Natsu nodded in understanding as he continued to sit between the blonde's legs, before turning to look at his fellow dragon slayer in thought.

"I thought you said Levy had a crush on him, though?" He asked his partner who slapped a palm to her face as he let that secret slip out. "Why would she want to go out with Rouge, then?"

Lucy decided to use his second question to her advantage as she caught Gajeel's wide eyed expression as he continued to stare at the door the bluenette had escaped through moments earlier. Trying to act as uncaring and nonchalant as she could, she gave her answer.

"Well, she did, but seeing that he has no interest in her, she probably decided to move on and saw Rouge as the next best thing."

"Well, she did say she likes his eyes," Natsu agreed, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was playing right along with Lily and Lucy's plans, "and he's got red eyes like Gajeel, and he's got black hair, and he's a dragon slayer… even if he isn't as awesome as a first generation one like us… Sooooo… she's just settling for a crappy Gajeel replica?"

Lucy just solemnly nodded at his logic, glad that the odd similarities between the two rivals played so well with what was happening. If this all worked out, she'd have to thank Rouge the next time she saw him for getting the stubborn idiot; who looked like he was about to have a seizure as realization overtook him, to see that he was head over heals in love with the small blue haired script mage.

"That fucking bitch!" Gajeel suddenly yelled out, surprising the two mages sitting on the floor who turned shocked eyes to the very angry man in the room. "Who the hell does she think she is? Fucking thinking that god damn shithead asshole is any good for her! He's just a fucking two-bit wannabe dragon who doesn't know half the shit I know about her! FUCK!"

As the man went on a curse laden tirade about Levy and Rouge, he turned to climb out the window, still shouting in anger.

"I'll show that damn woman that she ain't gonna get whatever the fuck it is she thinks she needs from that bastard!" They heard him shout as he jumped to the ground. "I'm fucking a million times the man he is! That fucking bitch!"

Natsu and Lucy were then left in the room with two Exceeds; one completely oblivious to the drama as he munched on a fish, while the other just stared out the window with the same smug expression he had earlier. The fire dragon slayer and celestial mage turned their shocked, and somewhat fearful, faces towards each other.

"I think Levy might have gotten a bit more than she bargained for…" Lucy mumbled as her partner merely nodded, who, for whatever reason, still hadn't moved from his seat between her legs.

"Yeah… wait… you guys planned this?" Natsu asked as he realized what just happened, pulling an annoyed sigh from the woman. "Wait… when did you set this up with Rouge and Sting?"

"We didn't set this up with them, we merely used Rouge's behavior to our advantage, idiot! God, do you think I'd willingly try and plot anything with those two? And do you think they'd even be willing to help either of you with anything, ever?"

"Good point…" Natsu admitted before turning to sniff the blonde's neck, ignoring her shriek of annoyance. "At least you don't smell like Sting anymore… just me."

Lucy just rolled her eyes as she shoved her grinning teammate off of her so she could make her way to the bathroom.

"Well, I'd rather just smell like me, Natsu, so I'm going to take that bath now." She informed the now pouting dragon slayer. "Lily can you stay and make sure he doesn't peek? I'm sure you don't want to be anywhere near those other two for awhile, anyway."

"No problem," Lily agreed as the girl retreated into the other room before turning to Natsu who had settled himself onto the blonde's bed. "So, how long before the guild clears out once Gajeel gets there?"

Natsu grinned while shrugging, "I hope for their sakes they get out the second he walks through those doors, unless they really want to watch that show."

Lily just chuckled and made himself comfortable on the armchair, happy that, even if Gajeel doesn't admit it out loud, he was right.

* * *

><p>Back at the guild, Levy was sitting at the bar enjoying a strong drink after giving Mira a quick summary of what had happened that afternoon, figuring the barmaid might need to be prepared for whatever reaction Gajeel might have when he got back to the guild. Her answer came quickly enough as the large guild doors slammed open, taken off their hinges, as the iron dragon slayer came barreling into the building.<p>

"SHRIMP! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME NOW!" Gajeel hollered at the frozen stiff bluenette at the bar.

Levy only had a moment to send Mira a somewhat fearful glance before the enraged man picked her up, flung her over a shoulder, and carried her up to the second floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU ALL STARING AT!" Could be heard from the second story before a stampede of terrified mages flung themselves over the railing and ran out of the guild, leaving only the first floor occupied by the few brave souls that might have stood a chance should the iron dragon decide to come back down.

"Oh dear, Levy," Mira mumbled before turning back to polishing glasses, "I certainly hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

* * *

><p>Once the second floor had been cleared from any prying eyes or ears, Gajeel opened a random door and quickly moved to hide the two of them away in a small closet.<p>

"Alright, Levy, you'd better start fucking explaining yourself to me," he growled lowly to her after moving to pin her against the wall, her arms pinned above her head with one of his hands and her waist held down with the other.

"I already explained everything, Gajeel," Levy growled back, forgetting her fear in exchange for her anger at being manhandled. "What didn't you understand, huh? Did you not understand that I'm sick and tired of you scaring off every man I meet? Did you not understand me when I said I want you to stay the hell away from me? Did you not understand that I'm mad at you for deciding who I can and cannot date? HUH? What do you need me to explain so I can spell it out for you and you can finally leave me alone?"

"Are you really settling for Rouge cuz you think you can't have me?" Gajeel asked, his voice rough and dark as he pushed himself against the small girl, pressing his forehead against her own to give her a heated glare.

"And what if I am?" She bit back, glaring back while trying to ignore the feeling she was getting at his close proximity.

"Then you're a fucking moron, Levy," he growled before slamming his lips onto hers and forcefully claiming her mouth with his tongue.

Levy didn't waste any time in kissing the aggressive man back, moaning at the possessiveness he was exuding, and wishing he'd let go of her hands so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She couldn't hold back her smirk when he groaned into her mouth as her tongue began to wrestle with his, moving to trace his sharp canines with the tip of the muscle. When Gajeel pushed himself harder against her, still not relinquishing his hold on her arms, the small woman managed to pick her legs up and wrap them around his waist, pulling him in closer as she ground their hips together.

"Fuck, Levy," Gajeel groaned as he moved away from her mouth to nip and suckle at her neck.

"Gajeel," she panted out, still rubbing their bodies together as she spoke, "If I'm a moron, then you're an even bigger moron."

"Yeah," he agreed, moving the hand at her waist to push itself up under her dress and grab a handful of her firm backside, "but I plan on changing that right now."

After that, no more words were exchanged other than the loud moans of each other's names and an occasional curse word slipping past the man's lips, as Gajeel made sure to satisfy each and every need Levy had, proving to her that he was indeed the better dragon slayer choice.

* * *

><p>A half an hour after the pair had vanished up in the second story, Mirajane was coming up from the basement storeroom with a box of liquor when she caught sight of a blonde lightening mage making his way upstairs.<p>

"Laxus!" The white haired woman called out to the master's grandson. "I wouldn't go up there if I were you."

"Huh? Why not?" He asked after stopping halfway up the staircase, turning his attention to his fellow S-class mage.

"Well… Gajeel just took Levy up there a little bit ago, and he was quite angry and frustrated at the time," Mira tried to explain as vaguely as she could, rushing to clarify when the older man just raised an amused eyebrow at her. "I mean, in a good kind of way…"

To help further explain what the barmaid meant a rather loud moan of the iron dragon slayer's name came echoing from the other level, prompting the blonde man to go wide eyed in shock before turning and retreating to the bar.

"Give me the strongest liquor you got, Mira," he grumbled when the woman walked over to him from the opposite side of the bar. "And a lot of it… I need to get that image out of my mind."

Mira just patted his hand sympathetically before moving to get his drink, setting it down in front of him as soon as it was ready.

"On the house," she said, "and I'll give you anything else you want if you help me keep people away from the second floor until their done."

"_Anything _I want, Mira?" he purred at the barmaid while giving her a suggestive leer as he combed his eyes over her, having successfully forgotten why she was offering anything in the first place.

"Anything drink-wise, Laxus," she clarified, a dark scowl on her normally bright and cheery face that had the older man grinning, ignoring the chill the demon mage sent through his body.

"Got it, anything for you, beautiful," he smirked, laughing when she just turned away to try and ignore his come on.

His laughter was cut short, though, as it got caught in his throat as another loud moan echoed through the guild, this time decidedly more masculine.

"Oh god, Mira," Laxus groaned, "keep 'em coming, please…"

Mira just laughed before taking pity on the man again and set a whole bottle of alcohol in front of him, figuring he could just help himself for awhile.

"If they're not done in another half an hour, I may just have to send everyone home," Mira mused, looking around the sparsely populated guild that had been steadily emptying with every sound anyway. "Then again I'm sure it'll be empty before then."

Needless to say, a half an hour later saw Mira and Laxus locking up the building, glad that the master was at a meeting and didn't see the state of the front doors, or the slightly disgusted expression on his grandson's face. Mira figured that if she could hear some of the couple's activities, then the artificial dragon slayer probably heard even more, and no amount of alcohol was erasing the images in his head.

"Come on, Laxus," she sighed in defeat, "I'll walk you home."

"Ugh… I don't think I'll be going up there anytime soon after hearing all that," the rather inebriated blonde admitted while leaning on the barmaid. "You sure you don't wanna help me overwrite those images, Mira?"

"I'll just dump you in a ditch if you ask again, Laxus." The demon mage deadpanned, no matter how much pity she felt for him, he was still as perverted as his grandfather and sometimes needed a good smack to the head.

Laxus groaned in defeat but nodded as he let the guild's cover girl drag him back to his apartment, hoping that he'd have enough liquor there to forget the last hour of his day.

Back in the guild, tucked away in a closet on the second floor; Levy laid sprawled over the iron dragon slayer, his shirt and waist coat acting as a blanket for the two mages as they relaxed in fully sated bliss.

"Damn, I really was an idiot," Gajeel grumbled while gently running his hand over the bluenette's bare back.

"Uhm-hm, glad you finally figured that out," she teased, her face buried against the man's neck as she recovered from their activities.

"Just so you know, I wasn't in denial, so don't believe a word of whatever Lily told ya."

"Riiiiight… that's what you say now."

"I WASN'T DAMNIT! I just didn't think I'd have a shot at you, considering… you know…" Gajeel argued, looking away with a frown as he trailed off, knowing he wouldn't have to finish his thought.

"The past is just that… the past… and that's where it will stay, Gajeel," Levy reassured him, picking herself up to look down on his stoic face. "I'm just enjoying the here and now, while hoping for the best in the future."

With that said, she bent down to place a light kiss on his lips, grinning when he quickly responded with a growl before once again restarting what had kept them in the cramped space for so long. The iron dragon quickly flipped the girl beneath him, causing her to shriek and laugh with delight as he made up for all the time lost to denial and stupidity.

_Fin_


End file.
